This proposal is to assess the roles of hepatic glucose production and the ability of insulin to suppress free fatty acid release as a possible mechanism of action of metformin in controlling the abnormalities of carbohydrate and lipoprotein metabolism observed in individuals with NIDDM. In addition, we will assess the effect of glucophage on the postprandial lipemia, particularly on the concentration of chylomicron remnants and its ability to influence the accumulation of lipids in the macrophages in vitro.